Fixed and mobile platforms used in wireless communications systems, such as nodes, user equipment (UE), stations, subscriber stations (SS), mobile stations (MS) or advanced mobile stations (AMS) communicate with other platforms, fixed or mobile, such enhanced node-B (eNB), base stations (BS) or advanced base stations (ABS) in a wireless network. A variety of wireless protocols corresponding to various types of wireless networks, including two or more of the same wireless networks, can co-exist wherein two or more wireless networks overlap resulting in a plurality of wireless networks in a location, over one or more cells, or within an environment. Multi-radio access technology (multi-RAT) platforms can be configured to communicate over a number of the wireless protocols to access a plurality of wireless networks having various characteristics and deployment models.
In particular, wireless personal area networks (WPANs) offer fast, short-distance connectivity within a relatively small space such as an office workspace or a room within a home. Wireless local area networks (WLANs) provide broader range than WPANs within office buildings, homes, schools, etc. Wireless metropolitan area networks (WMANs) can cover a greater distance than WLANs by connecting, for example, buildings to one another over a broader geographic area. Wireless wide area networks (WWANs) can provide the broadest range as such networks are widely deployed in cellular infrastructure. In addition broadcast only networks are also deployed to offer downlink only traffic such as multicast and broadcast videos and audio services over large cells.